Blue Rose
by Arashi Kuroyuki
Summary: Cross Academy kedatangan murid baru, seorang gadis berambut biru yang misterius. Zero kelihatan kurang suka dengan kedatangan gadis itu. Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? Dan apa maunya? cekidot  Warning  OC, OCC, typo dan semacamnya  Takuma VS OC trolololol
1. Chapter 1

Yuri : Yo! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author yang kalian rindukan! XD * Setelah mengakhiri Lily in the middle of the dessert, sekarang Yuri mau nyoba pindah fandom ke Vampire Knight  
>SFX : Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeng<p>

Yuki : Nggak konsisten! Huuu!

Yuri : Maklum, saya author nomaden yang galau~ XD XD XD Nah~ Sekarang siapa ya korban Yuri berikutnya~ *nyengir gaje sambil liat list chara VK*

All chara : *jampi-jampi supaya kagak kepilih*

Yuri : Ya udah~ kayaknya aku udah nentuin korbannya~ Mari kita mulai aja ceritanya~ Hyahaha~~ XD XD Inget, _**Vampire Knight bukan punya saya~ Itu punya Matsuri Hino. **_Tapi fic dan OCnya punya saya~ XD XD XD

Yuki : Warning! OC, OOC, Typo, gaje, aneh, garing. abal dan semacamnya. Takuma VS OC

Yuri : Huaaa! Rencanaku bikin Takuma X OC gagal gara-gara jiwa shounenku muncul! DX *dibuang*

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Haired Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>Wajahnya begitu familiar di mataku. Takuma Ichijou. Matanya yang begitu jernih bagaikan langit tak berawan, senyumnya yang begitu polos, sikapnya yang begitu periang. Membuka ingatan masa lalu-ku. Dialah yang merubah hidupku. Sehingga aku... ingin membunuhnya.<p>

.

.

.

"Sial!" kata seseorang berlari menelurusi gang kecil

"Hahaha! Kau mau kemana _gadis hunter_? Ayo bermain-bain denganku sebentar sebelum kau mati!" kata orang yang mengejarnya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan... bertaring.

"Kalian para vampire rendahan... Berani-beraninya membuatku terluka!" kata orang yang disebut _gadis hunter_ itu.

Ia sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya, begitupun darahnya. Terlihat darah yang merembes dari bagian perut di bajunya yang robek karena bekas serangan. Tangan kirinya memegangi bagian yang terluka dan tangan kanannya menggenggam sebilah pedang berwarna perak. Kini ia terkepung oleh 4 vampire yang tadinya hendak ia musnahkan. Tapi sekarang sepertinya ialah yang akan dimusnahkan oleh para vampire itu.

"Hei, hei~ Main keroyokan itu tidak baik loh. Apa lagi kalian melawan seorang gadis." terdengar suara seseorang mengema di gang kecil itu

Tak lama setelah suara itu berhenti, salah satu dari keempat vampire level E itu terbelah menjadi dua dan berubah menjadi abu. Ketiga vanpire lainnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang memegang pedang tersenyum pada mereka. Seketika wajah mereka berubah pucat.

"Ka-Kau?" ketiga vampire itu tampak terkejut

"_Gomen ne_~ Tapi riwayat kalian harus berakhir di sini." kata pemuda itu menebaskan pedangnya

"Kh..." sang _gadis hunter_ tampang berusaha memulihkan pengelihatannya yang buram karena hampir kehabisan darah

"_Daijoubu ka_?" tanya pemuda itu menghampiri gadis yang terduduk itu dan membantunya berdiri

"Kau... vampire?" gadis itu tampak terkejut dan mengelak dari si pemuda. Tapi tak lama kemudian gadis itu terlihat limbung

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku vampire?" tanya pemuda itu dengan cekatan menangkap gadis itu

"Cih! Aku tak akan sudi ditolong olehmu!" kata gadis itu mendorong pemuda yang telah mendorongnya lalu pergi dengan tertatih tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gadis yang kasar. Bahkan dia tak berterima kasih padamu. Kau kenal dia Takuma?" tanya pemuda lainnya datang mengahampiri pemuda berambut kuning yang dipanggilnya Takuma itu.

"Mungkin~ Sudahlah, Shiki. Tak apa, dia sudah memberi sebagian rasa terima kasihnya padaku." kata Takuma sambil menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah gadis itu

"Dasar." kata Shiki

.

.

.

"_Takuma-sama_, tolong terima ini!" kata seorang murid dari Day Class

"Ah, _arigatou_." kata Takuma menerima bingkisan dari murid itu sambil tersenyum

Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seseorang duduk-duduk di atas pohon, memperhatikan Takuma dan murid itu. Orang itu terlihat menyeringai. Lalu menghilang dari pohon itu.

"Yuki, kita disuruh menghadap Kepala Sekolah." kata Zero pada Yuki yang sedang bicara dengan Yori

"Ah, oke. Yori-chan, aku duluan ya. _Ja ne_." kata Yuki melambaikan tangannya pada Yuino

Yuki dan Zero pun berjalan melintasi lorong dalam keheningan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara, sibuk pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ketika sampai di ruangan Kepala Sekolah, Yuki dan Zero melihat seorang siswi berambut biru sepundak. Matanya pun berwarna biru tapi sedikit lebih muda daripada warna rambutnya.

"Ah, Kalian sudah datang. Nah, ini anakku, Yuki." kata Kepala Sekolah

"_A-Anata wa_..." Zero tampak mengenal gadis itu

"Kau kenal dia Zero?" tanya Yuki

"Hmm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya... Dia ini anak asuh dari ketua Asosiasi yang waktu itu pernah kita temui. Namanya Bleu Rose." kata Kepala Sekolah

"Namaku Yuki Kurosu. _Dozo yoroshiku_." kata Yuki tersenyum pada gadis itu

"Namaku Bleu Rose. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi murid di sini. Mohon bantuannya." kata Rose membalas senyum Yuki.

Ketika menatap mata Rose, Yuki merasakan hawa yang aneh. Tatapan Rose terlihat tenang, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain dimatanya. Sorot matanya menampakkan kesediha dan dendam yang sangat dalam. Entah pada siapa, tapi Yuki merasa iba ketika melihat Rose.

"Nah, tolong bantu dia ya, Yuki, Zero." kata Kepala Sekolah

"Ya." kata Yuki dan Zero serempak

"Oh iya. Ayah bilang kau ditempatkan di kelasku dan Zero. Mulai besok kita akan sekelas." kata Yuki pada Rose. Mereka sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Rupanya _Okaa-sama_ tak membiarkanku bergerak bebas." kata Rose menghela nafas

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak sekelas dengan kami, bisa-bisa kau mengamuk semaumu. Lalu? Ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini? Tak sewajarnya kau keluar dari _singgasanamu_." kata Zero

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Zero-kun." kata Rose sambil tersenyum dengan misterius

Yuri hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan Rose dan Zero. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yuki sedih karena tidak bisa masuk dalam pembicaraan. Ia merasa tertinggal dan dilupakan.

"Ah iya, Kurosu-san, apa di sini ada murid Night Class yang bermarga Ichijou?" tanya Rose

"Ada, ada, dia wakil ketua asrama Bulan. Namanya Ta-" sebelum perkataan Yuki selesai, mulutnya sudah dututup oleh tangan Zero

"Hmmmp! Hmmmp!" Yuki memberontak karena Zero tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya tanpa alasan

"Bodoh, jangan bicarakan tentang Ichijou di depan dia!" bisik Zero pada Yuki

"Rupanya kau mau menutupinya dariku. Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku, Zero-kun?" tanya Rose

"Karena ini peraturan." kata Zero dengan dingin

"Ano..." Yuki tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan

"Dasar! Aku muak bicara denganmu. Kurosu-san, ayo kita ke asrama, aku masih belum hafal jalannya." kata Rose memalingkan muka dari Zero

"Baik. Zero, kami pergi dulu." kata Yuki lalu berjalan diikuti Rose

Zero hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menatapi punggung Yuki dan Rose yang mulai menjauh lalu menghilang. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan menuju asramanya. Ia berpikir, kali ini akan ada kejadian apa lagi?

.

.

.

Kelas menjadi riuh ketika Sensei mengenalkan Rose pada teman kelas Yuki dan Zero. Banyak yang berkomentar tentang Rose, bahkan Yori yang biasanya diam ikut mengomentari Rose.

"Dia gadis anggun yang dewasa. Ini menarik." kata Yori

Seketika, Rose menjadi populer di kelas mereka. Ketika jam istirahab berbunyi, mejanya lansgung dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelas. Bagaimanapun, Rose adalah gadis yang tenang dan misterius sehingga ia dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Anak itu memang punya kharisma yang lain dari orang kebanyakan." kata Zero sambil menopang dagu degan tangannya seperti biasa

"Iya. Rose jadi seperti para siswa Night Class ya." kata Yuki

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan _makhluk itu_." kata Rose pada Yuki, padahal jarang mereka tidak terlalu dekat dan Rose sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang siswa dan siswi yang hendak berkenalan dengannya

"Dan dia memang sensitif dengan hal-hal seperti itu." tambah Zero

"Ahahaha. Kelihatannya Rose-san kurang menyukai mereka ya." kata Yuki ber-sweat drop-ria

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat, kini murid Day Class sudah bubar dan sudah waktunya pergantiaan kelas dengan para murid dari Night Class. Para siswi Day Class sudah _stand by_ di depan gerbang asrama Bulan seperti biasa. Yuki dan Zero tampak sibuk mengatur para siswi dari Day Class yang berdesak-desakkan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, gerbang asrama Bulan pun terbuka. Terlihat para siswa-siswi Night Class berjalan menuju sekolah dengan anggun dan gagah. Para siswa-siswi dari Day Class mengelu-elukan nama idolanya.

"Kyaa! Kak Idoool!"

"Kaname-sama!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Takuma-sama!"

Tak jauh dari keramaian itu, Rose sedang berdiri dibalik sebuah rumpun bunga mawar sambil memperhatikan keramaian itu. Matanya tampak berlarian kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang. Tapi karena terhalang para siswi yang berjejalan, ia tak dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Sungguh memuakkan. Untuk apa mereka mengelu-elukan para makhluk terkutuk itu?" kata Rose lalu berjalan pergi

Di tengah kerumunan, Kaname memandang tajam ke arah Rose yang pergi dari tempatnya. Begitu pun Takuma yang menyadari apa yang sedang diperhatikan Kaname. Ia memandangi punggung Rose dari kejauhan

"_Sinful Rose_. Dia orangnya kan? Aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar datang." kata Kaname pelan

"Ya. Awalnya aku pun tak menyadarinya karena tak merasakan aura membunuhnya itu. Sekarang dia sudah besar~" kata Takuma lalu terlawa kecil

"Berhati-hatilah." saran Kaname

"Tak apa~ Aku sempat menolongnya belum lama ini. Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkanku~" kata Takuma enteng

"Jangan anggap enteng dosamu dan kakekmu padanya." kata Kaname

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." kata Takuma kembali menatap ke arah Rose menghilang dengan tatapan nanar

_Sinful Rose, begitulah julukan yang kudengar dari Asosiasi padamu. Biarpun waktu itu kita sempat bertemu, aku aku sama sekali tak mengetahui namanya hingga sekarang. Siapa namanu sebenarnya?_ Kata Takuma dalam hati

* * *

><p>Tu Bi Kontinyu~<p>

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya hubungan apa yang dimiliki Takuma dan Rose? Apakah yang dimaksud Kaname dengan dosa Takuma dan kekeknya? Dan siapakah sebenarnya Rose?<p>

Jawabannya...

HANYA AUTHOR YANG TAHU! *Author digigit Readers*

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya!

* * *

><p>Omake~<p>

Yuri : Hore! Akhirnya Chapter 1 kelaaaar! XD XD XD

Yuki : Bukannya belajar, malah bikin fic. #JLEB

Zero : Tau tuh, Author nggak becus. Paling updatenya lama lagi kayak yang Lily blablabla itu. #JLEB

Yuri : Aaaargh! Kalo kalian OC aku, udah aku siksa kalian! *nyolong pecut Ayanami* Oh iya, Kenalkan~ Ini OC aku dia Vampire Knight~ Ohoho~

Rose :_ Dozo Yoroshiku. Boku wa Bleu Rose desu_. *bows*

Yuri : Hiyaaa! Kok pake Boku? O_o Ya udah deh, terserah~ Oh iya, arti namanya itu Mawar Biru. Aku suka~~ Mawar Biru~ Bunga mawar biru~ arti tanda cintaaaa~ yang berarti bahwa~ kau cinta padakuuu~ syalalala~ *Joget gaje*

Yuki : Abaikan Author yang satu itu ._.

Zero : Rose, kasian banget kamu diciptain sama orang itu.

Rose : Iya, nasibku sial. Ah, lupakan. Yang penting, Readers, mohon reviewnya. *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Zero : Hah! Kubilang juga apa, si Yuri bakal lama updatenya

Yuri : Itu gara-gara Lappie-chanku rusak tau! Ini juga nebeng di lappie-chan ayahku... Huhuhu DX

Rose : _Omedettou gozaimasu_ *tebar bunga dengan tampang datar*

Yuri : Rose juga sama aja... DX DX

Takuma : Iiih! Yuri curang! Jatah munculku dikit banget!

Yuki : Aku juga! Apa-apaan fic ini?

Yuri : Hmmm... Gitu? Kalian harusnya bersyukur loh, soalnya kalian nggak akan menderita. Fufufu~ ^^ *senyum licik*

Rose : Ya. Di chapter ini aku menderita abis.

Yuri : Yo Mari kita liat siksaan yang kuberikan pada Rose di chapter ini~ Ohoho~ Sebelumnya,_** Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino**_~ Tapi fic ini, Rose dan **Taku-chan itu punyaku**~ Ohohoho~

Takuma : Gua nggak sudi! DX *guling-gulingan*

Rose : Warning! OC, OOC, adegan berdarah, gaje typo dan lain-lain. Takuma VS me!

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's Wound<strong>

* * *

><p>Sore itu, angin berhembus lembut membelai rambut Rose yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari kebun bunga mawar akademi Cross. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh taman bunga itu, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia terlihat memikirkan suatu hal dengan serius.<p>

"Rose-chan? Kau tak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kelelahan." kata Yuki pada Rose yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman

"Ah, Yuki-chan... Bukan apa-apa, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah." kata Rose sambil tersenyum lemah, tampaknya kini Rose dan Yuki mulai akrab

"Itu karena kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu." kata Zero yang datang dari belakang mereka

"Ja-jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kau sendiri banyak urusan kan?" kata Rose kesal

"Kemarin ia mati-matian berusaha mengalahkan 3 vampire yang jatuh ke level E." kata Zero pada Yuki sambil bersender ke batang pohon

"Berisik!" kata Rose

"Rose-chan... vampire hunter juga?" tanya Yuki

"Begitulah... Ini juga demi keluargaku." kata Rose dengan sedih

"Demi keluarga? Memangnya kenapa dengan keluargamu?" tanya Yuki

"Mereka semua telah tiada. Kakek, Nenek, Ayah, Ibu,Kakak-Adikku, Paman dan Bibiku, Saudara-Saudaraku. Hanya aku yang tersisa." kata Rose menatap cakrawala dengan tatapan sedih

"Dan kau mau balas dendam dengan bersekolah di sini? Begitukah?" tanya Zero

"Apa salah aku membalaskan dendam semua keluargaku yang dibunuh oleh makhluk terkutuk itu?" kata Rose sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Yuki, Zero dan Rose yang berada di taman saat itu.

"Tapi dengan begitu kau akan memperumit masalah yang ada. Bukankah ini sudah diikat dalam perjanjian?" timpal Zero

"Munafik! Kau sendiri juga sama saja. Kau juga membunuh Shizuka kan?" kata Rose sedikit terbawa emosi. Memang, selama ini Rose bersikap tenag dan dewasa. Ia jarang terbawa emosi.

"..." Zero hanya diam dam tak membalas perkataan Rose

"Aku hanya akan membunuh keluarga Ichijou saja. Aku tak perlu nyawa Kaname ataupun yang lainnya. Keluarga Ichijou telah berdosa karena telah membunuh semua keluargaku. Terutama vampire tua itu dan cucunya." kata Rose

_Keluarga Rose-san... Dibunuh oleh vampire... dari keluarga Ichijou?_ Yuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Lebih baik kau mendinginkan kepalamu dan kembali merenungi rencanamu sebelum kau terbunuh." kata Zero dengan dingin lalu pergi

"Rose-chan... Maafkan Zero atas perkataannya ya." kata Yuki menatap Rose dengan khawatir

"Tak apa. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku." kata Rose sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan lalu tersenyum pada Yuki

"Tapi... Kalau begitu..."

"Tak apa aku terbunuh ataupun nantinya aku akan dihukum mati. Tapi demi membalaskan perbuatan mereka pada keluargaku, aku tak adan mundur." kata Rose dengan dingin

Yuki sadar, ia tak dapat membujuk Rose untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu. Tampaknya Rose telah menanggung kesedihan dan dendam selama ini karena kepergian semua keluarganya yang dibunuh oleh keluarga Ichijou. Yuki pun mulai merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari Rose, ia pun bergidik ngeri.

"Ano... Rose-chan, kalau kau mau... Kau bisa menceritakan tentang keluargamu. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi kesedihanmu." kata Yuki ketika Rose sedang menyisir rambutnya, kebetulan Rose tidak memiliki pasangan di kamarnya. Jadi Yuki bisa bebas berbicara dengan Rose.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik." kata Rose sambil mengelus kepala Yuki sekilas, _jiwa kakak_ milik Rose mulai terlihat

"Ta-tapi, kalau Rose-chan tak mau menceritakannya, aku tak akan memaksa kok." kata Yuki khawatir nada bicaranya tadi terlihat memaksa

"Tak apa, tapi aku hanya menceritakan hal ini pada Yuki. Jadi, kau jangan menceritakannya pada Zero lagi ya." kata Rose, Yuki pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu, Rose mulai menceritakan masa lalunya yang pahit.

"Begini ceritanya..."

.

.

.

10 tahun lalu, di kediaman keluarga Bleu yang damai...

"Rose! Ayo latihan!" kata Zephyr, kakak Rose

"Iya Onii-chan!" kata Rose mengambil pedangnya lalu berlari mengampiri kakaknya

Seperti biasa, Rose kecil berlatih ketangkasan bermain pedangnya dengan kakaknya yang berusia 10 tahun itu. Memang, dalam keluarga Bleu sejak kecil harus memiliki ketangkasan untuk memerhatahankan diri dan bertarung. Karena keluarga Bleu adalah salah satu keluarga vampire hunter yang terkenal dan sama kuatnya dengan keluarga Kiriyu.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Aku ikut!" kata Cyrus, adik Rose sambil membawa pedang kayu miliknya

"Jangan kesini, Cyrus! Nanti kau bisa terluka!" kata Zephyr sambil terus beradu pedang dengan Rose

"Uuuh. Ibu! Onii-chan jahat!" kata Cyrus berlari ke arah seorang wanita berdiri dengan anggun memperhatikan mereka

"Ahahaha. Kakakmu melarangmu karena ia sayang padamu, Cyrus." kata Petunia, ibu Rose, Zephyr dan Cyrus

"Hei hei! Kalau kau mau kuat, jangan cengeng!" kata seorang pria sambil mengelus rambut Cyrus, ia Lucius, ayah mereka bertiga. Lalu mereka tertawa melihat tinghak Cyrus yang masih merajuk.

Hari-hari keluarga Bleu di Mansion itu sangat damai. Kebetulan juga semua keturunan Bleu yang jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak tinggal di Mansion itu, jadi mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Biarpun Mansion itu berada di tengah hutan, mereka tak gentar ataupun takut. Kepercayaan satu sama lain begitu besar dalam keluarrga Bleu. Itulah yang membuat mereka tak terkalahkan.

Tapi hari-hari damai itu segera hancur ketika vampire dari keluarga Ichijou menyerang Mansion mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Sontak semua orang dewasa terutama para laki-laki langsung mengambil pedang mereka untuk bertarung. Pertarungan begitu sengit, banyak darah yang bercucuran. Anak-anak kontan langsung menjerit dan menangis melihat hal itu. Petunia dan para wanita lainnya berusaha mengamankan anak mereka.

Mereka terus berlari, beruaha menyelamatkan diri dari para vampire yang gila darah itu. Tapi Petunia dan anak-anaknya sudah terpojok. Lalu, muncullah seorang vampire dengan hawa membunuh yang besar berjalan mendekati mereka, itu adalah Ichio. Biarpun masih kecil, Rose sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, badannya seketika bergetar hebat. Zephyr berusaha menenangkan Cyrus dan Rose sambil memutar otak bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri mereka. Petunia melihat Rose terlihat sangat ketakutan dan Cyrus menangis. Lalu ia mengumpulkan ketiga anaknya.

"Maaf ya, Bunda belum bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk kalian." kata Petunia sambi memeluk ketiga anaknya

"Apa maksud Bunda? Bunda adalah Ibu yang terbaik yang kami punya!" kata Rose

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sudah tak ada penyesalan dalam diri Bunda." kata Petunia lalu berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Ichio

"Bunda! Apa yang bunda lakukan?" kata Zaphry

"Bunda jangan pergi! Huaaa!" Cyrus menangis kencang melihat ibunya

"Maafkan Bunda, kalin harus selamat. Zephyr, Rose, pecahkan kaca dan melompatlah ke bawah, kalian harus menyelamatkan diri. Bunda akan berusaha menahan dia selama mungkin." perintah Petunia

"Tidak! Aku mau bersama Bunda!" kata Rose pada ibunya

"Zephyr! Lakasanakan perintahku!" kata Petunia

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku akan di sini bersama Bunda!" kata Zephyr tegas

Tak lama kemudian Petunia sudah terlibat dengan sengit dengan Ichio. Di lengan kanannya terlihat luka bekas cakaran Ichio. Darah mengucur dari lengannya yang terluka. Zephyr yang tak tega melihat ibunya lansung melompat menghadang cakaran Ichio yang akan mengenai ibunya.

"Cih! Boleh juga kau, Bocah!" kata Ichio

Tiba-tiba ayah Rose, Lucius melompat dan menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Ichio. Ia berhasil melukai sebagian leher Ichio. Ichio menggeram kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari bagian leher yang tertebas itu. Rose terpaku mendengar geraman yang menyeramkan itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru cerah.

"Ada apa Kakek?" tanya anak itu dengan tenang

"Takuma... Dengar ini cucuku. Makhluk rendahan ini bisa-bisanya melukaiku. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" kata Ichio dengan tawa yang menyeramkan

"Begitukah? Boleh kubantu? Sepertinya menyenangkan." kata Takuma sambil tersenyum

'_Menyenangkan' dia bilang?_ Batin Rose dalam hati

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya bicara!" kata Zephyr menyerang Takuma

Akhirnya, Ichio berhadapan dengan Lucius dan Petunia, dan Takuma bertarung dengan Zephyr. Rose hanya bisa memeluk Cyrus yang terus menangis. Ia berusaha menenangkan adiknya. Ia berpikir, ia harus menyelamatkan Cyrus, tapi Cyrus tak mungkin pergi sendiri karena masih kecil. Tapi kalau ia pergi, bukankah ia sama saja dengan ia meninggalkan keluarganya dan membiarkan mereka mati? Rose tak mau hal yang mencoreng harga diri dan keluarganya sebagai vampire hunter.

_BRUK!_ Tak lama kemudian Zephyr telihat ambruk bersimbah darah.

"ZEPHYR!" teriak Petunia melihat anak sulungnya ambruk

Takuma memandangi Zephyr seolah Zephyr adalah makhluk rendah dan ia adalah makhluk paling suci. Rose yang tak menerima hal itu lantas mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan berlari menyerang Takuma. Awalnya Takuma terlihat terkejut menerima serangan dari seorang gadis kecil. Seraya bertarung Takuma terlihat mengamati Rose dari atas sampai bawah. Rose tak suka atas perlakuan Takuma lantas menambah tenaga dan kecepatan serangannya.

"Dasar kalian makhluk jahat! Kalian terkutuk!" maki Rose sambil terus menebaskan pedangnya dengan emosi

"Anak manis sepertimu tak boleh berkata kasar loh." kata Takuma sambil menghindar

"Orang yang membunuh kakakku tak berhak menasihatiku!" kata Rose

"Hmm... Kalian kalihatannya sangat akrab ya, aku iri." kata Takuma tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, Lucius dan Petunia ambruk dan menyusul Zephyr. Ya, mereka telah meninggal. Ichio terlihat sedang menjilati darah segar orang tua Rose yang menempel pada tangannya. Rose memandangi tubuh orang tuanya yang sudah tak bergerak sambil menahan serangan Takuma

"AYAH! BUNDA!" teriak Rose tak dapat menahan air matanya

"Nah, sisanya tinggal satu." kata Ichio menghampiri Cyrus

"KUPERINGATKAN KAU, VAMPIRE! MENJAUH DARINYA!" teriak Rose

"Takuma! Bunuh anak perempuan yang berisik itu." kata Ichio

"Hnnng." gumam Takuma

"CYRUS! LARI! CEPAT!" kata Rose

Tapi hal itu sia-sia. Cyrus hanya bisa berdiri dengan badan yang penuh gemetar sambil menangis. Ichio semakin dekat dengan Cyrus. Rose tak mau kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya. Ia berlari menyerang Ichio, tapi dengan mudah Ichio membuatnya terlempar. Ia tergolek tak berdaya di lantai dengan belas luka cakaran di lehernya yang sekarang mengucurkan darah segar.

"Ukh... Cyrus! Lari Cyrus! Aku tak ingin kau mati!" kata Rose berusaha berteriak

"O-Onee-chan... _Genki de ne_."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Rose dengar dari adik laki-lakinya sebelum tangan Ichio menembus dada bagian kiri Cyrus. Di tangan Ichio, ia terlihat menggenggam organ yang membuat manusia hidup, ya, itu jantung Cyrus. Lalu Ichio meremasnya dan mencampakkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Rose yang melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri hanya bisa meneriakkan nama adiknya itu, tapi apa daya, badannya tak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Sekarang, kau bunuh dia." kata Ichio lalu pergi

"... Aku, Takuma Ichijou, tak akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup. Tapi aku akan memberimu _sedikit hadiah_." kata Takuma lalu menggigit lengan kanan Rose. Dari bekas gigitan itu, muncul sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga mawar, seperti namanya.

"Itu adalah jimat untukmu~ Berterima kasihlah padaku." kata Takuma

_Mereka... Mereka iblis!_ Kata Rose dalam hati. Tanpa sadar ia menangis lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Ketika aku bangun, aku berada di atas tempat tidur dan semua lukaku sudah diobati. Tapi ketika aku membuka pintu, mayat-mayat samua sanak saudaraku berserakan di rumah. Sejak itulah aku membenci vampire terutama keluarga Ichijou. Dan demi membalas perbuatan mereka, maka aku menjadi vampire hunter." cerita Rose

Sebenarnya, jika diperbolehkan menangis, Yuki akan menangis saat itu juga. Sungguh, ia tak dapat memebayangkan seberapa sedih dan terpukulnya dirinya jika ia menjadi Rose. Menyaksikan kematian semua keluarganya bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi orang lain. Tapi Rose menceritakan hal itu tanpa tanda-tanda ia akan menangis.

_Entah dia gadis yang kuat atau memang dia sudah membunuh hatinya._ Kata Yuki dalam hati sambil menatap Rose dengan iba

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, Yuki. Kau pasti lelah mendengarkan cerita yang tak menyenangkan dariku." kata Rose sambil tersenyum

"Ka-kau tak apa sendirian?" tanya Yuki

"Tak apa, lagipula aku merasa lebih tenang kalau sendirian." kata Rose sambil mengantar Yuki ke depan pintu kamarnya

"Baiklah, _Oyasumi_." kata Yuki

"_Oyasumi_." kata Rose tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

Rose berjalan menuju jendela. Dari jendela kamarnya, ia dapat melihat kelas yang sedang melakukan proses pembelajaran. Ya, itu ruangan yang sedang digunakan Night Class untuk belajar. Ia berusaha menerka-nerka dari semua monster yang ada di ruangan itu, manakah Takuma Ichijou. Ia ingin sekali membunuh orang yang terus membiarkan ia terus hidup dengan penyesalan.

_Kenapa ia tidak membunuhku dan membiarkan aku hidup? Untuk apa aku terus dibiarkan hidup?_ Rose bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menatap langit malam yang mendung

* * *

><p>TBC~ (Tuberkolorsis *dijitak* maksudnya, Tu Bi Kontinyu)<p>

* * *

><p>Omake~<p>

Yuri : Yoooy! XD Makasih udah ngikutin cerita saya~ Aku cinta para readers~ *peluk guling*

Yuki : Author sarap!

Rose : Aku nggak kenal orang itu. Lagian, cerita masa laluku itu tragis banget sih. Sumpah deh.

Yuri : Biarin dong~~~ Suka-suka aku yang buat~~ Hyaahaha~ XD  
>Oh iya, mengenai nama keluarga Rose~ Aku pake nama yang nggak biasa~ Ohoho~ Ini penjelasannya~ <em><strong>Zephyr<strong>_ dari _bahasa Yunani_ artinya _**Angin**_. Kalo _disatuin sama marga Bleu_ jadi _**Angin Biru**_._** Cyrus**_ dari _bahasa Persia_ artinya _**Matahari**_. Jadi _**Matahari Biru**_. _**Lucius**_ dari _bahasa Latin_ artinya _**Cahaya**_. Tambah marga jadinya _**Cahaya Biru**_. Dan _**Petunia**_ dari _bahasa Latin_ artinya _**Setangkai Bunga**_. Jadinya _**Setangkai Bunga Biru**_~

Zero : Tumben ini author pinter

Yuri : Kamu baru tahu ya? Idiiiih! Ketinggalan jamaaan! XD XD XD Kan tinggal nyari di gugel! Hyahaha~ XD XD XD Ah, hari ini belum ngedangdut. Setangkai bunga biruuu~~~ Yang kau berikan kepadakuuu~~~ Di malam ituuu~~~ Ku~me~ngerti~ Apa maksudmuuuu~~

Zero : Oke, aku cabut perkataanku. Lagian itu lirik sama lagunya ngaco abis.

Rose : Nggak usah liatin Author sarap yang di sana. =="

Takuma : Ayo, ayo~ Mohon reviewnya ya~ ^^"


End file.
